the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Visits Genesiscide Special Needs School
Harry Smith Visits Genesiscide Special Needs School is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in February 2016. It is the final episode of Season 11. Plot Catriona McMillan announces to her class that the whole of fourth year will be visiting Genesiscide Special Needs School. Everyone bursts into laughter, while Caleb McKinnon shows excitement to see Jordan Sanderson; Harry says "I dunno!" as a joke. Afterwards, all classes in fourth year exit the school and start getting on the two coaches. The fourth year Black Foot Gang members head to the back of one of the coaches, with Gabriella Atkinson sitting on Mitchell Washington's lap due to there only being five seats there. Shuzo Nakamura drives Harry's coach while Howard Coburn drives the other coach. Harry wishes Howard was driving his coach, as he could do his huge farts to entertain him and David Marshall. Afterwards, David decides to perform a fart rendition of "Gamia 2008". Everyone bursts into laughter. Ten minutes later, the two coaches arrive at the special needs school. George Peterson and David Whitelock shows everyone where to go. Caleb farts with excitement of seeing Jordan, while Harry and David cringe as they walk in and see boys with Tourette's syndrome swearing. Joshua Turner then starts crying as he hears the familiar voices, wishing he was back at Colham High School. Anna Graham hugs him. Caleb spots Jordan strolling to the toilet; he stops him and they high five each other. Afterwards, Harry and Jamie Wallace go up to him and ask him nerdy questions; he replies "I dunno" to all of them. Jamie then asks him "Why do you not know?" three times; he unsurprisingly replies "I dunno" to each time. Harry then asks him the same question, causing him to scream "I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!". Jordan runs off, making autistic noises and flapping his hands. Meanwhile, Mitchell and Gabriella walk around the school, holding hands. A boy with severe Asperger's syndrome then screams. Mitchell asks him why he is screaming; the boy, named Richard Cox says "I'M JEALOUS OF YOU! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!". Gabriella chuckles, before chasing him into the toilets, pushing him to the ground and sitting on his belly. He cries tears of happiness. Afterwards, The Confidential Cuties Club start tormenting young boys. The supervisor Wendy McCallum goes ballistic and sends them to the deputy's office. Catriona, George and David are then called down to observe the row. Meanwhile, The Black Foot Gang reunite and they start talking about things. The teachers, who are angry about how the trip went, get everyone back on the coaches. Harry cheers as he finds that Howard is driving his coach. Him and his five other friends then head to the back of the bus; Gabriella sits on Mitchell once again. As Tomoko Kobayashi is about to lie on Harry, David and Jamie, Howard lets off his long-awaited gigantic fart. It stinks out everyone at the front; George is sick into a bucket. The coaches finally arrive back at Colham High School. Anthony Amsden then notices a puddle of diarrhoea leaking from Howard's seat. He shouts "U WOT MATE?! HOWARD DIARRHOEA'D HIMSELF!". Howard lets off a huge roar and lifts Anthony up, throwing him into a telephone box. Everyone then walks back up to school, cringing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes